Can I Trust You?
by Vullua
Summary: Hidan lived with his father in Japan, when his father dies he moves to Texas to live with his mom. Only problem is, he can't speak English. Being thrown into an English school and having to have a translator follow him doesn't help either. Kakuzu x Hidan / KakuHida - Shy!Hidan - Rated for language & sexual references.
1. New Country, New Language

_**Can I Trust You?**_

After having lost his father, Hidan is forced to live with his mother who abandoned him and his father when he was only four. Unfortunately, his mother lives in North America, while he grew up in Japan. Knowing only Japanese, how can he cope with being thrown into a school full of teachers and students that only speak English? To make things worse, he has to have a translator follow him everywhere. And why is there a group of kids that seem to think he can understand them?

KEY; _"Hidan/Translator/Hidan's Mom speaking to each other in Japanese*"_ || "Normal Speech." || 'Thoughts' || Hidan / Third person POV || _**Chatroom / "Chatroom Speech"**_

*Okay, for the italics, it's going to be in English, since I don't know a whole lot of Japanese, so basically it's them speaking to each other in Japanese, but since they understand each other it's like English. Okay?

* * *

Great, just great. I get off that stupid plane only to find myself in a place that seems to have a different language. What the heck is with this place? I know mom lives here, but she could have told me to learn whatever language this is! I hate her... She left me and dad, and yet the moment he died she showed up and claimed full custody over me. Looking over at her, I can tell she's happy to be back to her home. But this isn't my home. This place can never be my home.

I looked up at her and asked;_ "When are we getting back to your place? I'm starving, since you wouldn't let me eat on the fucking plane."_ I could see a few people look at me like I was an idiot. After all, I wasn't speaking their language. Mom looked at me the moment I said the 'F' word.

_"We're going to be walking there, it's not far. But if you keep swearing, you're not eating anything. Tomorrow you're going to be having a tour of your new high school and you'll be meeting your translator, too." _...Translator? These people must really speak an odd language if I need a translator. Hopefully, I wont have to learn their language. Besides, I'm sixteen so I'll only have to wait about two years before I can leave this place called Texas and go back to Japan.

* * *

The moment we got outside of the air port, people looked at me. Not at mom, but me. Did they never see someone with silver hair and purple eyes? Back in Japan, quite a few people had silver hair, although I was the only one to have purple eyes other then dad. I look exactly like dad. Sometimes I wish I didn't though. Ignoring the stares and whispers that I couldn't understand, I continued to follow mom, my carry-on bag hanging from my left shoulder. We had turned a corner, and that was I noticed them. A group of about nine teenagers walking together, talking to each other. There were two tall male teenagers, one with green hair and another with blue, then there was a short female with blue hair and a rose of sorts in her hair, next to her was a male with orange hair and from what I could see a few peircings on his face. Following him was a blonde male clinging to a red-headed male next to him. Behind the blonde was two males with black hair, one with an orange mask and the other with his hair in a loose pony-tail. Behind him was a male with a mask of sorts covering from the bridge of his nose down, a hood covering his hair.

_"Hidan! Pay attention!" _Mom shouting caused me to look forward and up at her.

"Gomen nasai!" I nearly shouted, causing people to stare at me like I was an idiot. Have they never heard anyone speak in a different language before? Mom shook her head a bit at me before continuing to walk. I just followed her, my head down a bit.

* * *

Just like mom said, it didn't take long to get to her place, which was a rather large apartment. She had turned the guest room into a bed room for me, and it had most of the things I liked in it. The bed was a simple one-person bed, the dresser was pushed off to the far right, there was a desk next to the window, black curtains covered the window, the bed sheets were a dark blood red, and next to the bed was a night stand which held an alarm clock, a small lamp, and a ... phone? Walking over to my bed, I sat my bag on it and picked up the phone, flipping it open. I turned it on, and looked it over. Of course, the words weren't in Japanese. With a sigh, I put the phone down and sat on my bed.

I sat on my bed for a few minutes before standing up and heading towards the kitchen area, taking off my jacket and shirt before leaving my room. The only thing left on my upper body was my Jashinist-necklace, which held the symbol for my God, Jashin. The moment I stepped foot in the kitchen mom looked at me and frowned.

_"Hidan, what is that?" _She pointed at my necklace.

_"It's the Jashanist symbol for Jashin-sama, my God."_ I could see mom visibly cringe. She knows who Jashin is, after all most mothers don't want their son or daughter to turn to that religion, for multiple reasons. But oh well, she wasn't around to raise me, only dad was.

Mom never said anything, so instead I went and raided the fridge for something to eat. Since she didn't seem to have anything that I was used to eating, I settled for what a peanut butter sandwhich. Like I did back when dad was alive and I lived with him, I made more of a mess then necissary. Mom didn't seem to like it. _"Clean up your mess."_ I glared at her, she wasn't around when I needed her most so I wasn't about to listen to her. Ignoring her request, I turned around and headed back towards my room.

* * *

The moment I was in my room, I shut the door and locked it, walking over to my bed. Holding my sandwhich between my teeth, I opened my bag and threw my clothes out of it and onto the floor before getting to what I wanted; My laptop. It was rather new, dad bought it for me when I turned sixteen. That was seven months ago. Grabbing it with one hand while taking the sandwhich out of my mouth with the other, I kept eating while carrying my laptop to the desk. It didn't take long to set up, and 'borrowing' internet from someone in the apartment complex was pretty easy. Once I had internet, I hovered my cursor over an icon, clicking it twice.

_**ImmortalJashinist signed in - 1:23PM**_

_**NinetailedKitsune; "Hey Hidan! Haven't seen you in a few days. Where you been?"**_

_**ImmortalJashinist; "Moving.. It sucks! I swear this chick I'm with isn't even my mom! Plus I don't understand this damn language used here!"**_

_**NinetailedKitsune; "You mean English? Heh, I've been studying that! It's interesting, but gives me a headache.."**_

_**ImmortalJashinist; "Well you don't need a fucking translator. I'm going to this high school tomorrow to meet this damn person, AND to get a tour of the damn school. Why do I have to go to a fucking english school?!"**_

_**NinetailedKitsune Laughed At ImmortalJashinist's Pain. - 1:30PM**_

_**ImmortaJashinist; "Fuck off, Naruto!"**_

_**ImmortalJashinist Signed off - 1:31PM**_

Screw Naruto, he always seems to have a reason to laugh at me. Then again, I did break his leg. Twice. Damn, now that was fun! It's interesting, how when he was four and I was six, some kid wouldn't leave him alone so I basically scared the kid away. After that Naruto and I became slightly close, though we didn't know each others name. Then two days later we met again at the park, and I pushed him off the swings and he broke his leg. When I saw him again he was on crutches and so he tripped me with them. That was when we introduced ourselves. It was when he had turned five, the same kid I had chased off the first time I met Naruto had come back with a few friends. I couldn't do anything, so Naruto came in and beat one of them. With a stick. Never seen anyone run away so fast in my life. Then I broke his leg with the very same stick. His father has yet to understand why, but Naruto didn't hold it against me. When I had turned to Jashinism, Naruto tried to join in aswell, but his father didn't like it.

While lost in my thoughts from the time I met Naruto, to everything that happened with him up until I had to start paking to leave, I didn't hear mom call me until I felt someone shaking me. Opening my eyes I looked at her.

_"Dinner, Hidan."_ I nodded to her, which was enough of an answer as she walked away. Sitting up, I couldn't help but wonder what mom made. When I walked into the kitchen, I was surprised. Mom had made a meal that dad made. Fried rice, grilled fish, and boiled potatos. All I could do was stare at what she made, before sitting down and filling my plate. With a quick prayer to Jashin, I began eating.

* * *

_"Hidan, Hidan wake up." ...Dad? Is that you? Opening my eyes, I saw nothing but darkness. "Hidan..." I could hear dad calling my name. That was when I noticed I was laying down, standing up I looked around more. I couldn't find any sort of light. "My son... Why? Why did you do this to me?" Huh? Do what? I tried to call out and ask him what I did, but I couldn't speak. Suddenly, the room lit up. Covering my eyes with my hand for a second, I looked around when my eyes adjusted to the light. I was... Back at home? That couldn't be right.. I wasn't in Japan anymore. Walking forward, I felt the carpet below me squish, as if it was covered in water. I tried to call out again, but I still couldn't speak. I kept walking forward. Once I was in the kitchen, I stopped in the doorway. Laying on the floor, in a puddle of blood, was dad. "Hidan... Why..." Dad coughed out, staring at me. He held out a hand to me. I reached out to grab it, and that was when I noticed. My skin was black, with white markings as if marking out my skeleton._

"Oto-san!" I shouted out, sitting up. I was panting, and covered in a cold sweat. Looking over my hands, arms, anything that was part of my body I could see. Everything was normal.

_"Hidan, you okay?"_ Looking up, I saw mom staring at me from my door way. I nodded slowly.

_"What time is it?"_ I asked. Mom motioned towards the alarm clock on my night stand. Looking over at it, I noticed it said five twenty-six in the morning. Sighing a bit, I threw the covers off me and threw my legs over the edge of my bed. I knew I wasn't going to get back to sleep. Why did I have a dream like that anyways? I don't think I want to know...


	2. NOTICE: READ PLEASE

This is a notice for "Can I Trust You?".

Recently, the laptop that I was using died and I had yet to finish the second chapter. So, until I get a new one or when I'm alone with no family to bother me, I may not be able to update.

Sorry for any inconvenience!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EDIT - 10:24 PM - EST ; So a user decided to comment saying it's a "waste of a fucking page" to update with a notice saying that I wouldn't be able to actually update with an actual chapter. Well, I don't appreciate that kind of language or attitude. Especially when it deals with me being nice. Usually, I'm not nice. I could have easily ignored this fic, and not given a shit about those who read this and have been WAITING for the actual second chapter.

Another thing, I allow anonymous reviews since some people don't like to use their user when they comment. Not so people can call be stupid. Anon reviews will STILL be allowed, but if this happens again I'll turn off the feature and make so if you want to review, you'll have to use your account.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, even though I don't feel I SHOULD have done this, I wrote a VERY short page for the actual second chapter. Because of this, it's probably shit. But, I don't care due to the fact I was basically rushed. So, I will be uploading it within the next 15 or so minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh, and I'd like to thank **coolseal9 **for actually understanding and not yelling about 'wasting a fucking page'. So, thank you Sweet Heart. You have no idea how nice it feels to not be called stupid for losing my laptop.


	3. Is He Mad?

_**Can I Trust You?**_

* * *

After having lost his father, Hidan is forced to live with his mother who abandoned him and his father when he was only four. Unfortunately, his mother lives in North America, while he grew up in Japan. Knowing only Japanese, how can he cope with being thrown into a school full of teachers and students that only speak English? To make things worse, he has to have a translator follow him everywhere. And why is there a group of kids that seem to think he can understand them?

KEY; "Hidan/Translator/Hidan's Mom speaking to each other in Japanese*" || "Normal Speech." || 'Thoughts' || Hidan / Third person POV || Chatroom / "Chatroom Speech"

*Okay, for the italics, it's going to be in English, since I don't know a whole lot of Japanese, so basically it's them speaking to each other in Japanese, but since they understand each other it's like English. Okay?

* * *

Like I figured, I wasn't able to get back to sleep. So instead of laying there staring at the ceiling, I streamed a few movies - Which I'm sure will piss off whoever's internet I'm stealing when they get the bill - until Mom had told me it was time to get ready, and chastising me for being up.

Now, I was at school. More specifically, the cafeteria. The table I was at consisted only of me and Key, my translator. Her name made no sense to me, since I've never heard of anyone being named Key. But I didn't asker about it.

_"So, how's today been so far?'_ Key questioned.

Looking at her, I noticed she was actually staring at me.

_"Fine, though you should know that. You have to follow me around." _I growled.

Saying I didn't enjoy her company was pushing it. Never have I liked someone having to follow me around to speak for me. But I can't do anything about it now. Which sucks.

The next thing I knew, Key was poking my shoulder to get my attention. Turning I glared at her. She was as tall as me, if not an inch or two shorter, so I was able to glare into her eyes. It didn't phase her though. Instead, she opened her mouth and spoke.

_"How would you like for me to teach you to speak English? I mean ... I'm sure you'd want to actually talk to people and make friends?"_

It wasn't hard to tell she was probably nervous about asking. As far as I knew, she never taught anyone anything. Thinking it over, I finally told her 'yes' which caused her to grin and nearly hug me. She didn't though.

* * *

The rest of the day was the same. Boring as hell. Now though, I was at this public library, being taught how to read English and pronounce the alphabet. Which was pretty embarrasing, considering I'm a sixteen year old being read books for three year olds. Most of the time I just tuned Key out since she would translate the books into Japanese, then say them in English. She was also writing things down. Such as simple words and such in english and japanese. Wasn't helping too much though.

_"Can you read this, and tell me what you understand out of it?"_

Key's sudden question caught me off guard, though I nodded and read the paper she handed me. It only had a simple sentence, though it was in english.

_"Something about a dog and a cat?"_ I asked/answered.

She smiled. Well, atleast I got some of it right. Key was about to write something down when she looked up at someone. I followed her gaze only to see one of the teenagers I saw the day before. It was the one that was wearing the bandana and hood. Now I could see that the hood was part of a hoodie. And his eyes were a bright green, which I couldn't tell before.

When the teen sat down, I figured he asked if he could sit and Key said yes. She turned to me.

_"This is Kakuzu-san, say hello."_

I just blinked at her like she was stupid. She never stopped staring at me, obviously not going to let me get away with saying nothing. Growling slightly, I tried to remember how to say hello to him. The first thing that came to mind was how my mom said hi to her neighbor.

"Yo, Fucker!" I grinned.

Suddenly, Key started giggling while Kakuzu glared at me. Atleast, it seemed like he glared at me. Though it was easy to tell I said something wrong and I was in trouble.

* * *

A/N; There you have it. Yes, it's shit. But I wrote it quickly.


	4. Yep, He's Mad

_**Can I Trust You?**_

* * *

After having lost his father, Hidan is forced to live with his mother who abandoned him and his father when he was only four. Unfortunately, his mother lives in North America, while he grew up in Japan. Knowing only Japanese, how can he cope with being thrown into a school full of teachers and students that only speak English? To make things worse, he has to have a translator follow him everywhere. And why is there a group of kids that seem to think he can understand them?

KEY; _"Hidan/Translator/Hidan's Mom speaking to each other in Japanese*"_ || "Normal Speech." || 'Thoughts' || Hidan / Third person POV || _**Chatroom / "Chatroom Speech"**_

*Okay, for the italics, it's going to be in English, since I don't know a whole lot of Japanese, so basically it's them speaking to each other in Japanese, but since they understand each other it's like English. Okay?

* * *

_"Hidan-san, you just called Kakuzu-san a 'fucker'. Which isn't very nice.. Even though it was funny, please don't do it again."_ Key said, trying to stop laughing.

I just stared at her, smiling like an idiot. Didn't matter what I called him, 'cause from what I can tell he is one. Kakuzu said something, which made Key stop laughing and say something to him. Of course, they were speaking in english so I couldn't understand them.

_"Hey, what are you guys saying?"_ I asked, poking Key in the shoulder.

Key just looked at me and smiled.

_"We're going to cut todays lesson short. You're free to keep studying here if you want, and I have your notes written in English and Japanese so you can also do your homework if you'd like. Bye!" _I could tell she was avoiding the question when she quickly stood and left.

_"Hey! I don't know my way home from here! You're supposed to bring me home!" _I shouted.

The whole library turned and shushed at me, not even caring they couldn't understand me. Growling, I crossed my arms over my chest and sunk into the chair. I don't know what it was, but Kakuzu started laughing. I just glared at him. He said something, but I couldn't understand him. I suspected it was something mean so I just kept glaring at him.

It sucked, though. I was stuck at the library with no way home, and no way to call my mom or anything.

_"Jashin, life fucking sucks.."_

I could feel Kakuzu's eyes on me. Which was probably because I was speaking to myself. I'm just glad he can't understand me.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I was sitting there. I only decided to open my eyes when someone touched my shoulder. Looking up, it was Kakuzu. I raised an eyebrow at him but he just turned and left. Growling, I looked at the clock on the wall.

5:36 PM.

The library, from what Key had said earlier, closes at six. Meaning I have a half hour to find my way home without my mom getting worried. Then again, she probably wouldn't give a shit. But I didn't want to be locked in with books I couldn't even read or stuck in the dark so I just decided to leave and walk around.

It didn't take long after leaving the library for me to get pissed off. I only understood a few signs, and people kept staring at me. Have they seriously never seen anyone with silver hair and magenta eyes? Jashin this place sucks.. I just wished I could do something about it. Such as leave and go back to Japan.

Oh, and did I mention Kakuzu had started following me at one point with his group?

Why, I have no clue. But it was pissing me off more. What's so special about me? All I am is a simple teenager. Okay, maybe I am in a way special. To them atleast. So far I've never seen anyone with an unusual hair color other then the one girl in Kakuzu's group. She had blue hair, which I couldn't tell if it's natural or not. I didn't care though. All I cared about is they wouldn't leave me alone. I could hear them talking, but couldn't understand them.

Finally, after another block or so of walking around like an idiot, I turned around causing them all to stop.

_"Why don't you guys just leave me alone? I don't know what you fucking want from me! What, am I not allowed to be different? If so then fuck you! Jashin I've never met anyone so stupid as you guys! Why are you even following me? Jashin I should shut up, I'm basically talking to myself."_ I growled, walking past them and back-tracking in hopes of finding where I needed to go.

They didn't stop following me. It was getting very, _very_, annoying. Why couldn't they leave me alone? Jashin these guys are pissing me off.

"Hidan Akure!"

I stopped at the sound of my name. Well, more like froze in place. Slowly looking up from the sidewalk, I saw my mother standing in front of me. She was staring down at me, her arms crossed and an unhappy look on her face. I could a few of the teens in the group snickering as well the sound of them quickly taking off.

"Hi..." I said slowly.

Whether she was surprised by me speaking english, or the fact I knew how, it took her a moment to respond.

_"You were supposed to be home an hour ago. What did you think would happen if you wandered around? That you would eventually find someone to help you?"_

I stared at her. Yep, I hate her. So I got lost. Why does it matter? Atleast I tried.

_"I was trying to get home. But I guess it doesn't matter to you. Jashin would never accept you as a rightful mother or follower anyways."_

With that, I walked past her, not caring if she followed or not. Why can't she understand that I don't care if I get lost? I'd rather be lost then living with her.

Seriously though, there's no way she's my mother. If she was she would have been worried and shown it. I'd rather still be with my father, even if he's no longer around.

* * *

A/N; Alright, sorry for taking forever. I had been busy lately and I've also been hyped up about my birthday which is in 2 days on October 1st. I'll try to update tomorrow or the day after though. Please don't expect it though. I'm trying atleast!


	5. Doves and Feelings

_**Can I Trust You?**_

* * *

After having lost his father, Hidan is forced to live with his mother who abandoned him and his father when he was only four. Unfortunately, his mother lives in North America, while he grew up in Japan. Knowing only Japanese, how can he cope with being thrown into a school full of teachers and students that only speak English? To make things worse, he has to have a translator follow him everywhere. And why is there a group of kids that seem to think he can understand them?

KEY; _"Hidan/Translator/Hidan's Mom speaking to each other in Japanese*" _|| "Normal Speech." || 'Thoughts' || Hidan / Third person POV || _**Chatroom / "Chatroom Speech"**_

*Okay, for the italics, it's going to be in English, since I don't know a whole lot of Japanese, so basically it's them speaking to each other in Japanese, but since they understand each other it's like English. Okay?

* * *

A/N; Because I'm really, REALLY lazy, I'm going to skip ahead a few months. When I started this, it was set to late October, early November. Now it's going to be like... March. And Hidan can easily speak both English and Japanese, though still has a hard time with it. Don't judge, I'm just seriously lazy.

* * *

It's been nearly four months. Four damn months since I was forced to live with my mom. Oh how I wish she would just say she wasn't my real mother and that she doesn't know me at all. All she does is tell me what to do, or ignore me. Seriously.

Oh, and within the past four months I was able to get a lot better at english. Though it still pissed me off. It was easy to tell I wasn't from here considering everytime I spoke I sounded like a fucking idiot. On another note, I've also learned more about Kakuzu's group from one of the guys in it. The blonde named Deidara. He was strange. Very fucking strange. But damn he had an awesome way of destroying shit! Jashin-sama would be proud of him if he was a Jashinist.

Though right now I was ready to just drop my head and sleep. Of all classes to be my first class it just had to be the most boring one ever. English. A few days after I started here they switched my schedule. Most of which had Deidara in them. All but English actually. Jashin, why couldn't the bell just ring right now? I couldn't help but lay my head on the desk. This was boring as fuck!

_**WHACK**_

"Jashin fuck?!" I cried, sitting up quickly and rubbing the back of my head.

The teacher, Mrs. Yūhi, had hit me on the back of the head with a ruler.

"No sleeping in my class Mr. Akure."

Most of the class snickered, besides one kid. Said kid was sleeping, though Mrs. Yūhi left him alone. Fucking lucky bastard. I just glared at Mrs. Yūhi as she walked back to the front of the room, going back to talking about Jashin knows what. Jashin this would be more fun if Key was still here.

* * *

The moment the bell rang to signal the end of first bell everyone, and I mean everyone, nearly trampled each other just to get out of the room. Who knew English teachers could scare all their students? Luckily, everyone got out of the room with only minor scratches.

Once in the hall I slowed a bit and headed for my next class. Art Mr. Hatake. Everyone loved having him as an art teacher since he passed you for doing nothing. He even let Deidara blow shit up and depending on how it looked he'd get an A+.

"Hidan, un!"

Stopping I turned around just in time to see a blonde stop near inches from my face. Deidara has odd ways of stopping on a dime.

"Hey there Blondie!" I smirked.

Deidara hated being called blondie, but I always got away with it. This was our normal morning rutine. Deidara would catch up to me, nearly landing on me, then we would walk to art together. The only reason Deidara was super happy today was that Mr. Hatake had given us a project. It was a partner project, and simple. Make something that fit ourselves or another. Deidara and I worked together, though it took forever on my part since we chose to use clay. Well, Deidara did.

"So Blondie, got your part of the fucking project finished?"

Deidara only smiled, and I swear I could see his left eye light up under his fringe.

"Of course! And I'm sure you'll like it, un! Took forever though, I had to use more clay than usual!" Deidara said, nearly jumping in his spot.

"Calm down. Damn you act like you're getting fucking married."

That got him to stop. Though he turned and gave me a one-eyed glare before we walked into the art room and sat down in our seats. In the room their was a lot of different peices of art, some covered with cloth and others turned around.

For once we didn't have to wait for the teacher. Shortly after the bell rang, he came into the room, shutting the door behind him. The whole class fell silent.

"Alright class, as you can see there are other works here, some for other classes. Find yours and bring it to your seats if you can. We shall be going in order by seats. Enjoy." With that, Mr. Hatake sat down, taking out his book and reading.

It took a moment before Sakura, a weird as fuck chick with pink hair, a large forehead, and a crazy obsession with Itachi's little brother Sasuke, stood and carried a small box to the front of the class with her. What she pulled out of the box made most of the class hit their heads on the tables.

She had made a small drawing of Sasuke. The only problem was that it was of Sasuke and Sakura under a tree. I couldn't help but break out laughing.

"You call that tiny peice of shit art? Looks more like you had to have stalked the other for fucking weeks just to get everything right!"

Everyone else other then Sakura started laughing. Sakura just growled and stormed to her seat.

* * *

The rest of the class was fine. And Deidara had just sat down, so it was my turn to show what I made. Though I didn't think it would be as great as what Deidara had made for me. He had made a large scythe, similar to the one I had ordered last month. Everything was the same, even the colors. Of course Mr. Hatake had then said I wouldn't be able to get it until after school. It was fine though.

Standing in front of the class, I felt nervous. I had done something that was hard for me to do. I never worked with clay. Hell, I never even had to! For once though, I was more nervous then when I came here the first time. I had a large box with me, though it was small enough to fit in my bag. Deidara was eyeing the box the whole time I was carrying it to the front of the class. It took a few moments, but after I had gotten the box open and everything out Deidara looked like he was going to cry.

Deidara had loved birds. Doves especially. So I had used all my free time to study how they looked and make ten doves. When they were all finished and dry, I had painted them different colors. One was a blonde-ish color, with blue eyes, a small teal cloth wrapped around its left leg, and its wings spread wide. Another was a blood red color with brown eyes, and a purple cloth around its right leg. Then there was one painted light blue with amber eyes, a small paper rose tied around its head to the side with its head looking right, and a white cloth around its right leg. One painted a rusty orange with grey eyes, its left wing stretched and looking to the left, a purplish-grey cloth around its left leg, a green one with yellow eyes and a paper flytrap on its head, a light green cloth around its left leg. Then there was a black one with red eyes, its wings unfolded and touching the ground, a red cloth around its tail. An aqua blue one followed with white eyes and a light yellow cloth around its neck, then there was a dark grey colored one with green eyes outlined with red, grey and black cloth covered the head like a mask, and a dark green cloth around the neck. The last one to follow was a near-black color, its face orange with one black eye. This one had no cloth, but the mouth was open.

All I could see when I looked up at Deidara was how his face was lit up in surprise and joy. He looked almost as if he was going to cry. If I had to guess, this was the first time anyone had done anything like this. Though I had one left in the box, but I left it out. I had also made a dove version of me. Platinum silver in color with a small plastic Jashin symbol pendant, magenta eyes, and a orange cloth around its right wing. When Deidara stood I closed the box quickly, just managing to put it back in my bag when he got to me.

"You made clay doves, and painted them to fit the others, un?" He asked.

I could only nod. He was so happy.

"Alright, back to your seats both of you."

Deidara looked towards Mr. Hatake and glared at him before I helped him bring the doves back to our table. We spent the rest of the class wrapping them in paper and putting them safely in his bag.

* * *

All the way until lunch Deidara was giddy about telling everyone else. Luckily now we were sitting at the usual table, waiting for everyone to show up. Though the only reason I was there was because Deidara refused to let me sit alone.

"Calm down Blondie. They'll fucking be here soon."

Deidara stared at me like I was stupid, before straightening up and looking at the door. As if on cue, they all walked in. The moment they sat down they all asked what was wrong.

"I have something I need to show you all, un!"

Everyone just stared at Deidara as he pulled out the large balls of newspaper.

"Balls of newspaper?" Pain asked.

"No! It's what's wrapped in them! Here, help me Hidan, un!" Deidara said, pushing four of them towards me.

Sighing I unwrapped them. Quicker then Deidara had done with his. Everyone was surprised by them. Even more surprised when I arranged them to how they needed to be. The orange next to the light blue one with the orange ones wing over the blue one. The green and near-black one next to each other, the grey and aqua blue next to each other, the blonde and red next to each other aswell. The only one alone was the dark grey one.

The rest of them just stared before they figured it out. The doves where them, depending on color.

"You made these, **Deidara?**" Zetsu asked, staring at them.

"No, Hidan did!" He pointed at me, causing the rest to turn to me.

Konan smiled at me, where as Pain didn't know what to do. Kisame had a shark-like grin and Itachi actually had a small smile aswell. Tobi didn't know if he should touch them or keep his hands in his lap. Sasori was looking them over. And Kakuzu seemed to be counting them then counting those at the table.

"They're beautiful, and you even made mine and Pain's to be like us, Pain's wing around me." Konan smiled.

Pain couldn't help but smile at Konan. Heck, they were all associated towards the group of friends, and those closest to each other.

"One is missing."

Everyone turned towards Kakuzu besides me. I knew what he meant, but no one else seemed to.

"There's nine doves, but ten people at the table."

With that, Deidara turned towards me.

"You didn't make on for yourself, un?" He asked.

All I did was shrug and do what I did best, lay my head on my arms and glare at everything and anything. I wasn't part of the group, so why would it matter? Though I couldn't help but notice how Kakuzu kept staring at me all throughout lunch. It was weird, but for some reason it made feel like I had butterflies in my gut.

'Jashin-sama, the fuck is wrong with me?'

* * *

A/N; Sorry for not being very active. Also, I got a guinea pig so that doesn't help much.


End file.
